Episode 31: Academy Hetalia Christmas
The thirty-first episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers '''was broadcast on August 21, 2009. It adapts the story '''Academy Hetalia Christmas from volume 2 of the published manga. The story is an alternate universe tale, taking place in the Gakuen Hetalia setting, with the characters all as teens and attending school. Plot Summary Christmas At Hetalia Academy At the World Academy W, Germany (wearing glasses and in uniform) decides that the month's newsletter will be on how other countries celebrate Christmas. Japan and Italy agree to the idea, as it sounds interesting. Italy brings up how their last article was on beer in other countries, to which Japan adds that Germany was supposed to collect information for it (as a flashback is shown of Germany getting drunk off of the beer). A flustered Germany quickly changes the subject and asks Italy how he celebrates his Christmas. Italy answers that at his place, they illuminate a mountain, roast a giant turkey, and give gifts to people that they are indebted to. Italy asks Japan how he celebrates his holiday. Japan can only think of preparing for the Christmas sales offensive, and how the holiday is for lovers. His thoughts are quickly interrupted by Switzerland, who barges into the room and urges him to "say what he believes in". Switzerland adds that in his country, they celebrate Christmas with the family. In the English dub he tells them to "Go get bent". He then proceeds to slam the door and make his leave, leaving the other three silent for a moment. They then decide to go out and collect information. As for America... America answers that they take Christmas very seriously where he comes from, that they put lights all over buildings and houses, and their sweets are made in "Christmas" colors (red and green). He offers a homemade cake to the three (laughing all the while), but they decline to taste it, Germany commenting that his stomach doesn't feel very well. As for Russia... Russia answers that December 25 isn't a Christmas holiday in his country, that January 7 is, though it is more of a New Years' celebration. He adds that a miracle performer named Ded Moroz comes to his place, and that they make dolls of him. Italy finds the bit of trivia to be neat, but Russia adds that it is believed the dolls start to move on their own after 25 days (as the doll shown gets a sinister look on its face). Germany yells at Russia for making it a "scary story". England eavesdrops from a corner, as Italy sobs. Germany mutters that it's not even that scary, though Italy expresses that he's scared. As for China... China (with a panda in his backpack) answers that it is now forbidden to put up Christmas trees, due to their flammability (and so they could be better used as fuel). He states that Hong Kong taught his people how to do it, and that they started the tradition, but he has the feeling that something is a bit off. However, he adds that they eat pizza too. Japan says that China's style of holiday suits him fine. As for France... Italy is amazed at all the different ways of celebrating Christmas, Germany adding that they have collected a lot of interesting data so far. The three decide to interview France next, as England continues to watch them from afar. France asks Germany if he wants to spend Christmas with him, to which Germany wonders where he got the idea. France answers that his Christmas is gorgeous and romantic, and that they treat Santa Claus to wine. A confused Japan asks if that would mean Santa delivers presents to children while drunk. As the interview wraps up, Italy tells France to send him a picture of drunken Santa if he ever sees him. They depart, as Germany states that the next interview will be on the front page (while a nervous England watches from another corner). As for Finland... Finland is excited at the idea of being on the front page, as Japan replies that they were going to save him for last. Italy tells Finland to give them information on Santa, as a footnote is shown about Santa living in the mountains between Finland and Russia. Finland decides to tell them about Christmas saunas instead, as Santa is too famous. As he explains that they go into saunas on Christmas (to which Germany remarks is very much like Finland), a nude Finland is shown in the background with a towel covering his crotch and "Moi moi" floating around him. He adds that they use the leftover flames from the sauna to melt tin, then dip it in water and determine their fortunes for the new year from the shape of it. Germany responds that the recycling idea is fabulous and good for the environment. Italy thanks Finland, and says that they'll be sure to have a good article now. Christmas Plans The Axis finish up, as Germany states that they'll be able to write the report now. Italy realizes that Germany never told them how he celebrated his Christmas, and wants to know what it's like. Germany answers that his place is famous for Christmas markets, and that they have bakeries and advent wreaths. He adds that he has a question for the other two, and proceeds to ask if they have any Christmas plans (which they don't). The three students walk off into the sunset, as Germany states that it'll be just the three of them again. Italy says that he'll buy presents, and Japan adds that they should make it a fantastic Christmas. Post-Credits Teaser England gets ready to come out of hiding behind the building, but becomes startled by the presence of Japan and attempts to hide flat against the wall. Japan holds up a microphone and asks if England would mind telling him a bit about his Christmas. England, realizing that he is cornered and has nowhere to go, finally relents. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *France *China *Russia *Switzerland *Finland Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *China, Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Russia: Yasuhiro Takato *Switzerland: Romi Park *Finland: Takahiro Mizushima English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *China: Clarine Harp *Russia: Jerry Jewell *Switzerland: John Burgmeier *Finland: Clint Bickham *Narrator: Jamie Marchi Trivia *Although the "Hetalia" eyecatches previously only featured the Axis Powers and Allied Forces characters, this episode features an eyecatch with Finland. *This is the first episode to not have an opening sequence. Instead, a brief title card is shown. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes